


[帝弥托利/库罗德]毒

by lanlll030



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Minor Edelgard & Dimitri & Claude, Poison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: 这杯酒里有毒。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> · 斜线不分前后，可能更像&的关系  
> · 短打，尝毒，催吐描写  
> · 以及一点三级长互动
> 
> 后一章是与正文无关的小孩尝毒的妄想段子

**这杯酒里有毒。**

帝弥托利微微皱了下眉，他看着被举到他面前的那杯液体。

色泽是浑浊的，底部偏深，像是颗粒物还没溶化干净。递酒来的那个人眼神飘忽，紧张、惊慌的神情在眼底流露。这实在是有点拙劣的下毒手法了，便是受过帝王学教育的帝弥托利，也能一眼看出。

他抬眼，看向那个向他敬酒的人。

有点眼熟，他想。似乎是王国西部某个子爵领地里新晋的骑士的儿子。对方捏着酒杯的指尖如今都还在颤抖着，显然不是使这种阴谋的老手，想必是受谁指使。帝弥托利的脑中快速闪过一些想法，那名子爵与硫法司走得颇近，素来是反对变革的保守派。而骑士为领主效忠，便意味着身家性命都挂靠在他人身上。……敬酒者笑得愈发勉强了。

“怎么了，殿下？莫非您不愿给我这个面子？”

有视线朝这边聚集而来了，来自王国的，来自帝国的。杜笃方才被临时叫去厨房帮工了，原来从那里开始便是事出有因。

拒绝当然会落下话实。这场小小的宴会以艾黛尔贾特的名义举办，聚集了帝国派的贵族，帝弥托利也受到邀请，出于友谊外交的交流以及对艾黛尔贾特的小小私心，他欣然接受。库罗德不知如何收到了消息，他嬉笑着混了进来。结果而言，这里变成了皇女王子下任盟主齐聚一堂的场面。堂堂王子小气到不愿接受被卷入反对派内的无辜平民的一杯敬酒，还是在其它两国未来领导人的眼皮底下，这显然有损王族的形象。

但若接受……

帝弥托利接过了酒。

他能看到对方的眼里冒出了些许的欣喜，随即是更多的焦虑，他紧紧盯着那杯酒，生怕那里洒出一滴。帝弥托利的眉头皱得更深了——他很难隐藏愤怒的感情。

敬酒者也只是个弃子罢了。即便帝弥托利喝下了，事情败露了，他也只会被推出来当靶子，背后的指使者会将此事撇得一干二净，暗地里再次嘲笑王国内政的混乱。

_这杯酒里有毒。_

_无论是喝与不喝，于帝弥托利来说，都是一种阴险且下作的毒。_

帝弥托利接过了酒，他心下已有了打算。这对他来说是极易做出的决定，甚至是一种在内心里叫嚣着的欲望。他拿起了酒——

“哦，王子殿下给我拿来酒了吗？真是体贴，我刚好渴了。”

一个声音将僵持的局面忽然打破了，黄衣的猫不知何时突然窜入他们中间，带着一种过分唐突的粗鲁，库罗德自然地从帝弥托利手里夺过了那杯酒。他仰起头，痛快地一饮而尽，大半酒水被洒在了他的领子上，却仍有一小部分流入了他的嘴唇。

“……库罗德！”

帝弥托利惊讶地喊出了声，声调提得有点高了， _他暴露了。_

库罗德却摆了摆手，他的表情坦然自若，好像抢下的只是一杯普通的酒。

“怎么了，我喝错了吗？”

他眨了眨眼，机灵的光芒在里面一闪一闪，看来他并不是故意做的傻事。帝弥托利的愣神仅是最开始的一秒，他反应了过来。于是配合着库罗德的话头，他有点干巴巴地说。

“呃，是的。我还没来得及给你拿酒，刚刚这杯是这位同学敬我的。”

“这，那可真是失礼了。”

此时王子与下任盟主的目光才转向那名瑟瑟发抖的敬酒者。他已被这突发的状况吓傻了，心虚到涨红的脸色昭然若揭，怕是有眼睛的普通人都能看出他犯了坏事。

“不、这个，那杯酒……”

“抱歉抱歉，我再给你倒杯——”库罗德这么说着，他动作流畅地开了一旁的红酒瓶，当着帝弥托利的面倒满了，便递给了他，“当我替他敬你了，王子殿下。”

帝弥托利却顾不上那名支支吾吾的敬酒者了，他紧紧盯着库罗德方才喝下酒的嘴唇……那里还留有一点液体的痕迹……

帝弥托利接过了酒。

“多谢了，库罗德。”

他说着，然后与库罗德轻轻碰了一下杯。

他将那杯红酒一饮而尽。

中途时，库罗德便离场了。

而很快，帝弥托利也追随着他的脚步，他紧跟了上去。

夜色下的大修道院不难隐藏行踪，等帝弥托利发现那个机敏的身影时，他已经追着他到了宿舍二层。

他看到库罗德，握着门把手，整个人却以近乎半跪的姿势抵在门前，看起来竟已经没力气摁下门把了。他的额头倾斜向门，抵着那里沉重地喘息，像是在强行令身体适应——帝弥托利已经走了过去，坚硬的手甲握住了库罗德的手，他把门打开了。

他一言不发，库罗德也知趣地没多贫嘴。只是让帝弥托利挟着他的腰，一把把他捞去了床上。库罗德呻吟了一声，趁着还能说话，他简略地给了指示：“催吐剂在柜子右手第二格，旁边的角落里有泔水桶。”

一排排列得整整齐齐的紫色药剂，旁边还附有一根轻巧的扁平木棒，像是压舌用的板。干净的铁桶就在一边，像是从杂物间偷拿来的。一切都是这么恰好地在那里，帝弥托利觉得有点惭愧，在这之前，他只认为库罗德的房间杂乱且充斥着无用之物。

拿来了需要的东西，他回到库罗德的床边。毒劲似乎已经发作了，库罗德张着嘴，却说不清楚话，应是舌尖被麻痹了。他嘴唇泛着一层不自然的紫色，瞳孔缩小，气管里发出因为不通畅而显得有点尖细的呼吸声。就着这些症状和融入酒的颗粒物，帝弥托利如今也能判断出是什么毒物。想来是耿子毒，帝弥托利的心沉了沉，他希望那个新手下毒者并没有盲目加大剂量，只要浓度不高，这种毒还在能够自行处理的范畴。

好在，尽管四肢与口舌都麻痹了，库罗德的神智还算清醒。帝弥托利把他扶坐起来，他配合地一小口一小口喝入了药剂。药剂一打开便有股强烈的气味，纵是帝弥托利也闻到了些许。他皱着眉，却看着库罗德很是习惯地借着他的手，一转眼就将一小瓶药剂喝光了。

这却还不够，库罗德备了一排不是没有理由，直到三四小瓶下去，库罗德才艰难地抬起手指推了推帝弥托利，示意着他的胃已经胀了。

接下来的事……帝弥托利有些微的迟疑，只是想到除他以外这里这里也别无他人，便只能硬着头皮上了。手甲轻轻扣住了库罗德的下巴，他把库罗德的嘴打开，然后就将那根压舌板，小心翼翼地朝他的咽后壁伸去。

一经按压的刺激，库罗德便发出了一声呜咽，他转过头来便连带着方才服下的药剂、以及其它的内容物，淋淋洒洒地，他吐在了铁桶里。

一次仍是不够的，帝弥托利耐心地等着他这一次吐完，便又掰过他的嘴，又是一按压——再次转头——反复了约有四次，恰好是库罗德饮下的药剂的量。库罗德终于能虚弱地发出一点声音了。

“谢了，帝弥托利……我觉得差不多了。”

“……这样就可以了吗？”

帝弥托利多少有点讶异，以他的估计，如此的循环应该再来2-3轮，他甚至已把新的催吐剂拿来了。却看库罗德摆了摆手——看来他对四肢也恢复了一定的控制——然后他露出了个假笑。

“当然了，你当我是谁？”

帝弥托利无言了，他只是重新把库罗德侧着放平在床上。

现在的场面有点尴尬了。库罗德脱离了毒物的威胁——那个下毒的菜鸟终是没敢手一抖把全包的剂量下入酒内——他理应需要休息了，帝弥托利却没有离开的打算。他只是坐在床头，仍然紧紧蹙着眉，他注视着库罗德，像是要寻求一个答案。

“库罗德……你没必要帮我。”

“哈哈，”库罗德从烧灼的喉管里挤出干涩的声音，“ _‘想要讨个人情也不必这么做’_ ，王子殿下，你可以直接这么说的。”

“——我没有这么想！”

“那么，你可以这么想了。因为我确实是这个打算。”

库罗德眯眼笑了，一次中毒对他来说好像全然算不了什么，他的笑容仍是如此轻松。

帝弥托利叹了口气。

“即使如此，你也不必喝下那杯酒。”

“我没有全部喝下，大部分都洒了，剩下一点总要留点面子做做戏。我对我的耐毒性有自信，你也看到，我的宿舍房间里有准备完全的措施。这一切当然都是在我保证安全的前提下做的——”库罗德用好似在规划战术的语气说着，到了最后一句，他拖长句子，转着眼珠，看向了帝弥托利。

“而且，如果不是我去抢了那杯酒，你会想自己全部喝下吧。”

他说中了，帝弥托利的脸微微发红起来。

“……我也对我的耐毒性有自信。”

帝弥托利克制着那些被戳穿的窘迫，他尽量平静地回答。作为唯一的王室血脉，他当然受过耐毒的训练。更何况，他还有这具血脉相承而来的，过分强健的肉体。

库罗德干笑起来，唯有这句，他不好反驳。

他转动着眼球，些许地，也许库罗德觉得适当的吐露心声会使他显得更加真诚，又或者，他只是单纯地想向帝弥托利说些什么。

“好吧，我说实话。我只是觉得那时的你，和我很像。”

“很像？”

“嗯……换句话说，我也遇到过差不多的情况。”他含糊地说，“一个过分拙劣的阴谋，背后是潮水般挤压而来的恶意。无论是喝与不喝，都是对自己的一种构陷。差不多，很相似。我也曾遇到过一样的事。”

那些讥讽的笑容，窃窃私语着、向这边投来的眼神。即便是年幼的帕迈拉的混血小鬼，也明白送到自己面前的那碗汤十分可疑。然而侍从只在旁边瑟瑟发抖，父王远远地在上座，他不曾向这边投来眼神。可怜又无助的混血小鬼啊，除了硬着头皮喝下之外，还能有什么选择呢？

“……你喝下去了。”帝弥托利轻声接过话来，他用他那纯真的心思猜测着，“是反对里刚家的人们吗？”

“嗯，差不多。” **——就当是吧。** 库罗德为自己都不需另外找掩饰的借口而在心里窃笑，他继续说下去了，“所以，当我在宴会上注意到你那边时，很快意识到你和那时的我一样。说实话，那个下毒的家伙连气味都不知掩饰，隔着几步就能闻到怪异的味道了，如果是我的话，恐怕早早地就避开他了吧。没想到你直到酒杯举到你面前时才顿住。（——呃，我没有注意到。帝弥托利欲盖弥彰地插了一句嘴。）总之，嗯，看你陷入困境的样子，再想到恐怕主谋也在暗处等着看你的笑话，我想着，总不能让这种家伙第二次如意……”

他就迎上去了，有点突然，也显得不是那么自然，还让自己缺席了宴会后半截，这绝不算是明智的决定。但在窗边透出的月光下，库罗德看到帝弥托利的表情，他想，这果然还是值得的。

“库罗德，帝弥托利？你们在里面吧。”

此时，竟有第三个人敲响了库罗德的房门。帝弥托利的脸上露出了惊讶的表情，他对这个声音再熟悉不过——他连忙打开了门：“ **艾黛尔贾特？** ”

帝国的皇女，竟也独身离开了宴会。她抬头看到了帝弥托利，微微侧身，又看到了躺在床上的库罗德，接着，她下意识地呃了一声，皱起眉，她捏着鼻子往后退了一步：“呜、好大的味道……”

“哈哈哈，毕竟刚刚吐了一整个铁桶啊。皇女大人当然是受不了的吧。”

库罗德促狭的声音从屋里传来，艾黛尔贾特斜了一眼，并不打算去搭理他，只是捏着鼻子，用因此变糯了的声音朝着帝弥托利。

“你都没有闻到吗？”

“我，嗯，大概是一直待在这里，快习惯了吧。”帝弥托利有点蹩脚地说，“比起这个，你来这里做什么……？”

他试探地看向艾黛尔贾特，却看后者皱着眉，她轻轻叹了口气，举起了没捏着鼻子的那只手——帝弥托利才注意到她拿着一小袋封好口的液体，以及搭套的一根卷起来的细管。

“洗胃清毒用的，我本想库罗德也许会用得上。”她干练地说，其中的信息量却让帝弥托利睁大了眼，艾黛尔贾特又轻轻低哼了一声，“不过看起来，他已经不需要了。”

“我好了、我好了，我已经完全好了，皇女殿下可别拿着那个捅我鼻子！”库罗德尽管没起身，却也清楚地看到了艾黛尔贾特手里拿着的东西，他连忙嬉皮笑脸地求饶着。帝弥托利夹在他们两人中间，显得有点窘迫，但他并不讨厌这种感觉，于是他小心翼翼地向艾黛尔贾特搭话。

“你也注意到这边了吗？”

“……是，”艾黛尔贾特说到这里，她抬眼看向帝弥托利，令人惊讶，未来的女帝竟轻轻叹了口气，“我还得向你道歉，帝弥托利。本该是以我名义举办的宴会，推动着那个傻瓜做出那种失礼行为的却是帝国里那些暗藏祸心的贵族之子。他们和王国的一部分人勾结，竟在我眼皮底下谋划这种愚蠢的行为。……我会好好整治他们的。”

多么意外，艾黛尔贾特竟如此对帝弥托利道着歉。尽管她的头没有低下，话语也仍然是那样冰冷且带有隔阂。但这一夜在这个小小房间里发生的事，已足以让帝弥托利一阵发怔，他甚至觉得自己在梦中——不，他又何曾做过这种和平的美梦？

“……没有关系，这也是王国的一部分问题。”他连忙地调整姿态，以王子的身份肃穆地回答，“且是库罗德帮助了我。我方才也已对他致以谢意了。”

“是啊、是啊，”艾黛尔贾特瞥了屋里的库罗德一眼，“谁会想到他会插入这件事呢？竟不慎让他欠了一个人情。”

“你看，王子殿下，皇女大人就有话直说呢。”库罗德仍然笑嘻嘻地、他弯起了双眸，翠绿的眼里却不带着笑意。他一如往常，毒的最后一点后遗症也不再影响他的油嘴滑舌。艾黛尔贾特冷冷地看着他，她却把手里的工具放在了库罗德房里。未来的女帝还是给她的同学留下了也许有用的道具。

“……嗯，总之，你们慢慢聊，我先去把这个倒了。”

帝弥托利看看库罗德，又看看艾黛尔贾特，他思索半许，便先直线思路地拎起了那个铁桶，里面污浊的气味没有影响王子分毫，他遮掩着嘴角忍不住扬起的笑意，匆匆地、先从这个奇妙的夜晚中离开了。

\---

_“是的，老师，发生了这样的事……很令人惊讶，不是吗？那个库罗德竟会因为共情而突然决定帮我，虽然有卖人情的嫌疑，但他的行为仍然称得上是勇敢且正义的。而艾黛尔贾特……我也从未想过她也会有为我的遭遇而致歉的时候。说实话，虽然遭遇了不快的事，但之后得到的结果都令我感到欣喜。我忍不住会想，也许在毕业以后，我们成为领导者的那一刻起，我们能携手共进，不再有战争。……哈哈，有点天真是吗？但是天真也好，老师， **我确实是这么希望着的。** ”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幼年小孩尝毒妄想，纯段子  
> 纯性癖，捏造多

草药的毒，动物内脏的毒，昆虫汁液的毒，被细分成一小块、一小块，毒物在精致的白瓷盘上一字排开。

帝弥托利被黑布蒙着双眼，严厉的吉尔伯特随侍在侧，他无声地低头示意，仆从便来到了帝弥托利身边，殿下，请用。仆从低声的声音，他叉起了一小块毒物。

年幼的男孩微微张开嘴，精致的、被严格控制的，一小块，它被送进了男孩嘴里。帝弥托利合上了嘴，秀气的眉毛很快蹙成一团，舌尖微微发麻，喉咙有些许烧灼的疼，然后是一阵晕眩的头疼，他却不能把嘴里的异物吐出。

他必须要小心地，仔细地，用舌尖，用臼齿，他必须要细尝这份麻痹的感觉，直到迟钝的疼痛感在整个口腔里蔓延开，他的双眼被蒙住了，这使他愈发地将感官集中于品尝上。

精致的、小巧的、被严格控制的毒物，经由法嘉斯王子的喉管，帝弥托利咽了下去。

他低声地说出。

“……是，铃兰毒？”

一点点不确定，他试探地说出。然后，他听到吉尔伯特赞许地低低嗯了一声——这让帝弥托利感到欣喜。他答对了！只要严厉的吉尔伯特不惩戒他，这就是一场奖励了。只要继续对下去，他将在这堂课后得到一次与小马驹玩耍的机会了。

然后他听到吉尔伯特说，下一个。于是他便连忙收起那些游玩的心思，男孩再次小心地张开嘴。

精致的、小巧的，一小块毒物，再次被喂进了男孩的口中。

\---

“咳、呜！”

男孩咳出一口鲜血，手中的笔险些脱落。他连忙握紧了它，而后，竭尽全力地想着，他写到哪里了？这是哪一种毒？他慌忙去看之前写下的歪歪扭扭的字迹，是了，是了，从蛇胆里取出的，是那个阴险的二哥身边的侍从干的，是了，这种蛇的花色是什么？是了，是了，他必须要记下来。

他必须要记下来。

男孩——卡利德，握紧了笔。零散的词句也好，交给之后的自己填补就好，症状是什么？咳出血，喉咙烧灼痛，味道刺鼻，还有什么？还有什么？对了，他还能写字，那么它并不会影响四肢……

他必须要记下来。

最后一笔歪歪扭扭的字划破了纸张，卡利德无力地侧倒在地上。差不多了，他想，他的手去够放在地上的那瓶备好的药剂，他的嘴唇已经麻了，盛不住的药从他嘴角淌下来，湿了一片。这却也够了，刺鼻的气味直冲神经，他拿着笔，便往自己喉口深处捅去。

“呃，啊。”

淋淋洒洒地，污秽的混合物落在地上。他反复了几次这样的行为，直到酸味泛在口腔里，差不多了，他又想。

于是他又紧紧抓着笔，在那本杂乱的、残破的笔记本上，字迹颤抖地，他再次记录下来。需要的剂量是多少？他催吐了几次减轻了症状？比上次进步了多少？

他必须要记下来。

再多来些吧，他记录着，想着。怪异的毒，下作的招数，再多来些吧。我会全部记下来，再多来些吧。

然后，这些都将成为我的武器。

混乱的、污浊的、毒与鲜血铺就的案桌上，男孩低声地笑了。


End file.
